Joaquin de la Cruz
Appearance Joaquin is decently tall and of a perfectly chiseled build. He has light brown hair that reaches down to his mouth if it were to fall on his face, and dark brown eyes. Despite being a "runaway", he still wears comfortable fitting clothing with high-quatlity fabrics that breath like a dream. He finds comfort to be extremely important in his dress, with the appearance of whether or not the clothes "match" taking a backseat to his choices. Personality He is very much as rebellious in his adulthood as he was in his youth, if not more. Joaquin preffers to be having an enjoyable time rather than a dutiful one, and this contributes to his constant positive attitude as he simply ignores tasks that he finds to be boring or pointless. He will always stand up to greet a new face, even if they are younger than him, and offer a handshake unless he has somehow judged the person as violent or otherwise unpleasant. History Joaquin was fortunate enough to be born into the royal family of King Edgar de la Cruz, and had an extremely favorable upbringing. He was fed the best food, wore the best clothes, had the best tutors, and trained with the best equipment an private instructors in several fields of combat, specializing in swordplay and wrestling. All in all, he had it pretty damn good. As soon as he turned 16, he ran away from home to secretly join the Royal Navy, searching for adventure and a chance to hone and test his skills in combat under the name Raul Ruiza. As he served and tried to advance himself in every way, he was placed eventually on the crew of a logistical ship as part of a security dettachment. It sounded perfect, but the ship was never attacked by anything that wasn't first intercepted by the battleships, leaving Joaquin with still no battle experience. Eventually his time was up, and instead of waiting to be placed on something more violent, he returned home. Upon his arrival, he had found that his mother, Clara, had fallen ill in his absence and been buried just two months prior. She was really the only reason he came back, as his relationship with his father was about the same as one would have with their barber. Still foreign, yet familiar. After paying his respects to his mother, Joaquin left again, this time for good as he had left behind his ring and signing stamp. He took with him only his sword and the clothes on his back, headed for anywhere that he could be free and not be expected to become some kind of God on earth. Inventory * An ornate Rapier with the de la Cruz family insignia on the hilt * A small dagger that looks more like a fat steak knife, with a worn wooden handle Abilities/Skills Adept Swordsman: Trained under the best of personal trainers, Joaquin is highly skilled in swordplay and has rarely lost a duel. His style is quick and to-the-point, as he finds little pleasure in showmanship and finds the earliest opportunity to end a fight in either victory or defeat. Expert Haggler: Joaquin likes discounts, and can find and exploit any flaw to get them. He especially likes getting things for FREE, though he wouldn't resort to stealing. Adept Stealth: Having joined the Royal Navy under a false name and never having recieved any questions, Joaquin found that he can blend well in any environment and will do so if it covers his head or keeps him out of sight. Weaknesses * Women * BIG women * Alcohol Other Whatever you want to include.